Deliciae, Rosa Beatitudo
by Dowash
Summary: 'Yes… Oh, yes…'


**A.N; **I'll give you two letters: A and U ;) Enjoy, my huns, smut in sight.

* * *

**Deliciae, Rosa; Beatitudo**

'Yes… Oh, yes…'

His voice lingered onto my mind for the entire day that day. Nothing I did diminished it or lessened it; nothing I tried made it less sweet and enticing as it swirled around in my head hour after hour. I could not concentrate, nor could I shrug it off. But did I even want to? I doubted it. Had I wanted to erase his voice from my mind, I surely would have tried a lot harder. But I didn't, and throughout the day his words repeated themselves inside my mind, making my stomach twist with need every single time.

So, it was no wonder that when I got home, leaving the rainy and dark world behind me as I closed the door, that just the mere sight of him made me go insane. He hadn't even managed to say hi when I was already pressing him against the wall, my mouth devouring his, my hands sliding all over his body.

He did not push me away, as I had known he wouldn't, but pulled me closer instead. His voiced greeting was replaced with the one he was giving with his body, and before I even knew it I was already guided towards our bedroom. His hands were quick in undoing my pants, and as we parted so he could shrug his shirt off, I saw the stripes of gold covering his upper body, making his skin glow.

Just an invitation by that long arm, and I was already pressing against him again, guiding him instead, and we fell onto the bed striped with sun in a mess of quickly tangling limbs. This was not a time for going slow or laughed comments slipped in between, and I knew he knew it too from the way he looked at me when he swirled us around.

He sat firmly onto my lap, hands going to my sides, and as he ground against me his head lolled back. I saw the smile on his face as he did it again, enjoying how it felt; he enjoyed the way I bucked up against him, almost desperate.

My shirt was gone in a blur and he dragged his hands over my bare chest before leaning over to the nightstand. He looked at me with a lopsided grin, eyes half lidded and dark as he retreated and slid down my legs. I was more than compliant when he started to drag my jeans down, slowly. His back arched and for a moment, he looked like a cat before his head dipped and I almost saw stars. My briefs were quick to follow; I kicked them to the floor where they accompanied my jeans and soon his, too.

The condom-package got ripped into two in his teeth, and he spat the bit in his mouth to the floor before taking the rubber in his mouth. I watched with sweat forming in my brow as he bent down, green fire riveted at me as if he wanted to nail me where I lay as he took me by the base and set to work.

We didn't really need the condom; we never had, but he liked to put it on and I was never one to stop him.

'I knew we'd do this,' whispered he as he straddled my hips and seated himself on my lap again. He grinned and took my hand, guiding it behind him. 'I knew it,' he murmured against my lips hotly before catching them in a kiss. My fingers slipped into that hot, soft crevice and his head fell next to mine. 'I knew,' he almost moaned into the side of my neck, rubbing against my fingers and lap. 'Oh, Sirius, _fuck…_ I knew it,' he whispered, and hearing him say such things, for usually he stays very quiet while we make love, makes my stomach jolt happily and every single inch of my body feels hot.

I can't answer with words; I didn't know what to say, so instead I took the back of his neck into my hold and pulled him closer still. His skin slid against me, hot, and then he ground his hips into mine again. His hand reached back behind us and then, in a mere second of rising, hot body and a firm hand around me, I was buried deep within him and a small, erotic sound erupted from somewhere in his throat.

His head lolled back and he took support from my chest, his other hand sliding to my hip as a silent 'oh yes' fell from his parted lips. He moved up, that gorgeous body twisting as his eyes screwed shut, and another of those maddeningly arousing sounds slipped from his lips.

I linked our fingers and he moved up again, head thrown back, his hold on my hands tightening as he sat back down. Then he disentangled his other hand, sliding it across my chest, and as I felt his feet upon my thighs I knew just what to expect.

His head tilted to the side and I could see the light, aroused frown on his face as he started to move faster. My breath caught in my throat and now it was my time to squeeze, my free hand going to his hip as I answered his thrusts with my own. His head immediately lolled back again, his body stretching up and letting me marvel.

I fastened my thrusts and he stilled, spine arching as his legs moved forth. His hand slipped to my thigh and squeezed almost painfully, the last of our links getting cut as he disentangled his other hand to pleasure himself. My fingers immediately flew up to his hair and he leaned to the touch, placing hot kisses to my palm with half lidded eyes.

'Sirius,' he gasped, out of breath, and my hand fell to accompany his. His body twisted and I felt it burn in the pit of my stomach like no other feeling in the world.

He leaned back, letting me do the work for a while, and just seeing how immensely he was enjoying it got me moving a tad faster still. His body twisted again, his hand moving faster, and suddenly he was lying on top of me again, holding onto the back of my head, kissing me senseless.

'Oh,' he gasped, and rose to lean on his hand. His back arched and I knew that look, and my hand moved a bit faster. 'Oh yes,' he moaned, throwing his head back, and I gnawed on his bare, vulnerable throat as I thrust into him while pleasuring him. Then he was rocking against me, more of those throaty noises slipping from his lips as he straightened and held onto my leg again. 'Yes,' he gasped, head lolling back, and I could see the gradual tightening of his muscles. I knew the signs well by now, so I slowed down.

He sank back down and drowned me in a kiss, fingers and nails running up and down my sides as he moved against me.

'Sirius…,' he gasped, clutching onto my thigh and pulling my hips up. 'Oh yes,' he whispered as I started to move again, slow. 'Yes… I- Oh god I... love you so much… please… P-Please- Gods I lo-…'

I thrust up hard and a throaty sound cut through his words as his body arched, muscles tightening and driving me crazy as he climaxed onto my stomach. Without waiting for him to recover, I swirled us around with his dazed consent, feeling I would go mad if I couldn't pound into that body just the way I wanted to. I threw his legs up to my shoulders and gazed down to his hazy eyes, and then got what I had been wanting for the entire day.

His body twisted under me and his hands rose, going over his head to the headboard of the bed. He opened up for me with a silent, content sigh, just like always, and I watched his sun-streaked body writhe in pleasure as I made him hard again.

Then, when he had pulled me against him and was kissing every inch of skin he could reach, his body hot against mine- then, I could say 'oh fuck, yes' as well as I climaxed into him.

'I knew it,' he whispered into my ear later, after hours and hours of cuddling in the spotlight of the sun.

'You always do, Harry,' I murmured sleepily and pecked his temple. 'You always do…'

* * *

**A.N; **Review; I know you want to, and you'll make me _very _happy ;)


End file.
